Tracheal intubation is a procedure performed on patients who are unconscious or otherwise cannot breathe on their own. The placement of an endotracheal tube in the trachea of the patient helps prevent suffocation or obstruction of the passage of air to the lungs and serves as a conduit through which medication can be administered. Typically, intubation is performed with a laryngoscope, flexible fiber-optic bronchoscope, or video laryngoscope. After insertion of the intubation tube, a balloon cuff at the far end of the tube is inflated to secure placement of the tube.
Although intubation provides relief in emergency situations, or situations in which a patient cannot breathe under her own power, there are considerable dangers associated with tracheal intubation. For example, placement of the tube in the esophagus of the patient can lead to potentially fatal anoxia. Furthermore, improper placement of the tube relative to the carina can result in unevenly ventilated lungs. When properly positioned, the distal tip of the tube will be positioned in the mid-trachea slightly above the bifurcation of the trachea. Conventional methods for addressing placement of the intubation tube include direct visualization until the tube passes through the glottis of the patient and indirect visualization using a bronchoscope after visual contact is lost. Additional techniques include listening to the chest and stomach with a stethoscope.